


Inspektor Jury sagt Ja

by TLen



Category: Richard Jury - Martha Grimes
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Inspektor Jury schleicht sich herein. : Zeit, Nägel mit Köpfen zu Machen.





	Inspektor Jury sagt Ja

"Sie wird sich nicht ewig abwimmeln lassen und die anderen auch nicht." Richard Jury stand nackt wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte am Fenster von Melrose Plants Schlafzimmer und beobachtete. wie dessen Tante Agatha in ihrem Kleinwagen davon brauste. Gerade hatte sie vergeblich Einlass auf Ardry End begehrt, um ihren Neffen - oder wohl eher dessen wohl gefüllte Töpfe - zu besuchen. Der treue Ruthven hatte sie in den letzten zwei Tagen seit seiner nächtlichen Ankunft auf Ardry End genauso abgewiesen, wie die Anrufe von der "Gang" aus dem „Jack & Hammer“, die sich wunderte wo ihr Saufkumpan abgeblieben war. Welche Ausreden er auch immer gebraucht haben mochte, auf Dauer würden sie sich wohl nicht aufrechterhalten lassen. 

"Ich weiß." Melrose, ebenfalls nackt, denn sie hatten sich gerade geliebt, als sie das Schellen der Türglocke so unsanft aus ihrer Zweisamkeit riss, trat hinter ihm und schlang die Arme um Richards Brust. "Vielleicht sollten wir wegfahren. An die Küste. Um diese Jahreszeit sollte es kein Problem sein, spontan ein Zimmer zu bekommen."

Richard seufzte. Da der Polizeipräsident angeordnet hatte, Überstunden abzubauen, war er für elf Tage nach Ardry End gekommen. "Eigentlich bin ich das Versteckspiel leid", erwiderte er nun.

Melrose war überrascht. "Es war doch immer dein Wunsch, dass wir unsere Beziehung geheim halten", sagte er.

"Ja, ich weiß", antwortete Richard. "Aber die Zeiten ändern sich. Ich kenne mittlerweile mehrere Leute beim Yard, die offen schwul oder lesbisch sind. Und ehrlich gesagt, wenn jemand ein Problem damit hat, dann ist es seins und nicht meins. Ich meine, wir leben im 21. Jahrhundert und wir könnten sogar heiraten, wenn wir wollten."

"Dann lass es uns tun", erwiderte Melrose. 

"Was tun?" Richard war sich nicht sicher, ob er seinen Freund richtig verstanden hatte, doch dieser sank bereits vor ihm auf die Knie.

"Richard Jury, willst du mich heiraten? Hier und jetzt?", fragte er feierlich.

Richard blickte auf Melrose hinab. Eine der wenigen Konstanten in seinem Leben und eine, die dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er sich weniger einsam fühlte. Der Gedanke, es nach Jahren einer heimlichen Beziehung endlich offiziell zu machen, gefiel ihm, gefiel ihm sogar außerordentlich gut. "Ja, ich will", sagte er deshalb ohne zu zögern. "Aber ich zweifle, dass das so schnell geht."

Melrose stand auf. "Abwarten", sagte er und trat zur Tür um Ruthven zu rufen. 

///

Richard hätte es besser wissen müssen. Das Wort unmöglich gab es für Melrose Plant nicht. Drei Stunden, nachdem sie sich spontan zur Heirat entschlossen hatten, war das Empfangszimmer von Ardry End mit Blumen geschmückt, hatten sich Martha und Ruthven – sie würden als Trauzeugen dienen, mehr Gäste waren nicht geplant – in Schale geworfen und sah er selbst sich dem Juwelier aus Sidbury sowie einer exquisiten Kollektion an Eheringen gegenüber. In einer halben Stunde würde der Standesbeamte kommen, um sie zu trauen. Manche Dinge änderten sich wohl nie, wenn der Adel rief, sprangen alle sofort zur Stelle.

Melrose hatte bereits eine ganze Reihe an filigranen, reich verzierten und mit Sicherheit nicht billigen Ringen als zu kitschig abgelehnt. „Wir wäre es mit dem?“, sagten er und Richard nun gleichzeitig und griffen nach einem Ring, der aus mehreren ineinander verschlungenen Platinbändern bestand. 

„Sehr exquisite Wahl“, bemerkte der Juwelier. „Aber wollen Mylord nicht lieber warten, bis die holde Braut anwesend ist und gemeinsam entschieden?“

„Ich bin die Braut“, warf Richard ein, ehe Melrose etwas erwidern konnte. Er musste es dem Juwelier lassen, er zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper angesichts dieser sicher unerwarteten Enthüllung. 

Genauso wenig wie der Standesbeamte, als er ihre Papiere entgegennahm und sie wenig später vor einer schluchzenden Martha und einem sichtlich um Fassung bemühten Ruthven - das erste Mal das Melrose und Richard ihn so erlebten - zu Mann und Mann erklärte. 

„Wäre ich jetzt eigentlich die Countess von Caverness, wenn du deinen Titel nicht abgelegt hättest, oder würde mich unsere Ehe auch zum Earl machen?“, fragte Richard, als sie noch kurz mit dem Beamten und den Trauzeugen anstießen. 

„Keine Ahnung?“, erwiderte Melrose. „Wärest du gerne ein Earl? Du kannst meine Titel gern haben.“ 

Richard schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Bloß nicht, ich bin absolut damit zufrieden, ab heute Mr. Jury-Plant zu sein“, was ihm einen langen Kuss seines Frischangetrauten einbrachte. 

Sie hatten sich dafür entschieden, sofort nach der Zeremonie Richtung Küste aufzubrechen, auch wenn Martha versichert hatte, es wäre kein Problem, so kurzfristig ein Festmahl für sie zu zaubern. Es war kein Augenblick zu früh, dass sie in den Bentley einstiegen, näherte sich doch die ganze Gang mit Agatha und Marshall an der Spitze dem Haus. Ganz offensichtlich hatten sie beschlossen, mit geballter Kraft Melrose‘ mysteriöser Abwesenheit auf den Grund zu gehen.

Melrose hupte, kurbelte das Fenster herunter und winkte mit seiner linken Hand, obwohl sie bei der Geschwindigkeit kaum den Ring an seinem Finger würden erkennen können. Dann gab er lachend Gas, der gemeinsamen Zukunft mit Richard entgegen. 

Ende


End file.
